elementals_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Tiers
Fire tiers are the fire ranks. The different ranks determine if the Elemental has conquered that level of determination, which varies depending on which fire level it is on. Orange Fire Orange Fire is the standard tier, easy to control and manipulate. It takes a little time to master, but when you do, it is the most useful fire, which lots of Elementals use often for its tendencies to not burn straight away. Yellow Fire Yellow Fire is the weakest fire tier, extremely easy to control. It takes little to no effort to produce a yellow flame which is really hard to use to burn objects. When making an orange flame, little sparks of yellow can be seen in it, due to the inexperienced Elemental. Red Fire Red Fire is the third weakest tier of Fire, which an Elemental usually finds out how to create shortly after mastering the orange flame. Nonetheless, red fires make objects burn more quickly, so it is usually hazardous for Elementals who are inexperienced with the Red flame to be near flammable objects, as it will usually burn it straight away. Blue Fire Blue Fire is the second strongest tier, a big step up from Red Fire. Unlike orange and red flames, Elementals usually don’t expect to learn it straight after mastering the red flame, as it takes time to find ways to produce a flame of so much heat without having a complete meltdown. Blue Fire is usually the most commonly used with Master Fire Elementals. White Fire This is the strongest type of Fire (so far as we know) And is EXTREMELY dangerous. Usually Elementals take a SUPER long time to make a little white flame, let alone a whole forest fire. Only one Elemental has been known to completely master this tier, the founder of Fire, Nvara Lyconzin. Most Elementals go through their whole life without knowing how to produce white flames, and the ones who do mainly only use it for display. NOT RECOMMENDABLE BY THE ELEMENTAL SOCIETY. Other Fires (Theories) So far only those fires listed above have been producible, the others that are mentioned here are only speculation (as far as we can tell). Among one of the many ”irresponsible“ fires (fires that seem impossible to produce, and have never been produced) that have been suggested over the years, such a thing as “lava fires“ and “gray fires” have popped up in history, each major Elemental trying them. Lava Fire is supposed to be weaker than white fire but stronger than blue fire. It is impossible to produce because no Elemental can get in between the gaps between blue fire and white fire. Gray Fire is supposed to be the weakest fire you can get, but yet again, is impossible because no Elemental can get weaker than yellow Fire. The final suggestion I will tell you is about Galaxy Fire. It is supposed to be more strong than white fire, the making of the universe along with the other base elements, not even Nvara Lyconzin has been able to produce one. Though not entirely impossible, it seems that Galaxy Fire is very unlikely to be real.